So Leah, Run
by Riddlemione
Summary: Talked behind my back, wanted back, forced back and eventually taken back. Life at La Push isn't as fun as it's made out to be.
1. Run, Don't Walk!

"Of all the thirty-six alternatives, running away is the best"

-Chinese Proverb

* * *

"She's a nuisance, Sam. No one gets along with her." Quil said. The La Push boys were on the back of Billy Black's porch. "Besides she's a bit of a bitch to every-"

"Watch your damn mouth, Atera. That's my sister your running your damn mouth about." I heard Seth growl. At least someone was defending me.

"Quil, you do not have the choice of choosing who is or is not in the Reservation." Sam said sternly. Hell, I even had Sam on my side.

"I'm not saying to kick Leah out. Just keep her out of the pack's loop. She isn't one of us or dating on of us. Why should she be able to know about us?" Quil questioned. What is he talking about 'one of them'? "I think we should vote all in favor of Leah being exiled raise your hand."

Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and Jacob raised their hands. Seth glared at Jacob. "If she knows about us, she could get hurt." He tried to reason with Seth.

"She's gone." Quil said with a smirk. I looked around the corner of the house seeing him cross his arms.

"She stays. Sam is alpha. He makes the decisions so she stays." Paul growled getting closer to Quil. Clouds began to form in the sky above. Lightening flashed in the sky.

"If I recall, Meraz," Thunder boomed from the midnight sky above. "Jacob was born alpha-"

"And gave rights to, Sam. Jacob cannot pick and choose when he wants to lead and follow, Atera, so get your ass in line before I do it for you." Paul growled. Rain began pouring as the wind howled.

"You just want her around so you can fuck her!" Quill growled. "What Paul? Want _your _alphas sloppy seconds." Huh? I am a virgin!

"First off, Atera, if Paul wants Leah then none of us can say otherwise," Sam said. Great! I was being pimped out. "And second Leah is still a virgin and trust me: After all the damage _all _of you have done on her dates I don't think that she was able to get any and third of all," What? Are you going to say I'm a prude now! "Leah, would sooner die than just fuck to fuck. I don't know what two cents skanks, _you've _been screwing around with, Quill, but Leah is classier than that."

Quill snickered. "So basically she is a prude! She dated you for 4 years and has been 'hanging out' with all of us forever now and she still hasn't screwed anyone. Seth, I think you sister _likes_ being a cock tease."

"Shut the fuck up, Cunt!" Paul growled as Jared and Sam tried to hold Seth back.

"Make me, bitch!" The last thing I remember was Paul shoving Quil and both transforming into wolves. I yelped as Quil launched towards Paul. All eyes shot to me as I stood froze.

"Leah…" Paul and Quil transformed back into human. They have been lying. They have all been lying. I was soloed out because of this! I was attacked by Paul that night after my date with that senior from the high school. "Leah." Sam tried to come closer to me.

"No." I said shaking my head and backing away from him. My whole body was shaking from anger. Or maybe I was just scared of what they would do.

"Leah, you have to remain calm or else-" He tried coming closer. I shook my head 'no' and backing away even more.

"Just, please, stay away from me." I said backing away as if they all of them were venomous snakes. Who was to say that Quil was not? Sam tried coming closer; Putting his hands up in defense.

"Leah, let' just talk about this." Seth began. I did wanted to trust Seth. He was my brother, but I couldn't not after he has been keeping this from me. Jacob came forwards trying to come forward to stand next to Sam and Seth. Jacob was a foot or less away from me.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted, kneed him in the groin. I turned a sharp heel and ran as fast as I could back home with all of them on my tail.

* * *

I ran upstairs, soaking the carpet and straight into my room. I locked the doors and windows and pulled the curtains together. I changed into some dry sweatpants and a long thin t-shirt. I heard footsteps come up the door. I stiffened. "Leah, please open the door." I heard Paul's calm voice. I could not help, but sustain a sniffled. "Leah, please, let's talk about this. Let us explain."

I quickly grabbed a back pack. I stuffed my tooth brush, paste, hair bands, hair brush, some clothes, my secret stash of food, some socks and intimates in it. I was sure to put my wallet underneath everything so there was no chance that nothing got wet. I put my black tennis shoes and opened the window.

"Just bust down the damn door." I heard Quil's voice say. I put my back pack then a hoodie not wanting to get the back pack wet.

"Not in this damn house we're not." Seth growled. "Quil, Jacob, Collin, Embry, Brady, out now." I have never heard Seth give an order or declare something. He always asked or dropped small hints. Now I KNEW that I had to get away from here. If this wolf thing has changed Seth and Sam, no telling how it has effected the others.

There was a pause, but after a while I heard footsteps go down stairs and outside of the house. "Sam, Paul, Jared, don't worry, I have the key right here." I opened the window and as soon as I heard the door knob giggle I jumped out.

Luckily, I landed safely on the ground. I turned right looking at my forest in my backyard. That is when I decided to do what I always liked to do. Whether to clear my head or just get away from the world for a moment. I began to run.

"Leah!" I heard Sam shout, but I did not look back. I was too scared too, to tell the truth. "Leah, stop!" He shouted now angry that I was not obeying his' 'authority'. If I recall, however, I was not a member of his pack so I could run if I wanted and I did. "Paul, Seth, Jared, go get her back here now!" Sam yelled.

Three wolf forms appeared, but once I reached the main road, they had to stay where they were. I guess they have to remain on La Push territory or something of that nature. Whatever the reason, I did not care at that moment. I had just barely escaped with my freedom, if not my life, from the boys I thought of one time as brothers. Except for Seth, I have no say in the matter if I love him like a brother because he is my brother.

* * *

The cold winter air practically chilled my lungs to the point of discomfort then pain. I just kept running and running. Even when my legs hurt, I just kept running. I didn't know where I was going or where I wanted to go, all I know is that I was gone and out from La Push. As long as that remained a fact, I could care less of where I was headed. I had money, a college degree in business management and a good worth ethic. I am practically at the peak of my life. The bad news is, it all goes down hill from here.

I debated on what I needed to do. So far I decided on going to somewhere down South. A) Because I unfortunately was inherited the disease of my ancestors: Lycanthropy so I needed a warm environment for good running areas and where my hot temperature wouldn't be noticed.B) Because it is far from La Push and they would never expect me to go down South. They know I love the cold temperature, but ever since Seth, mom, dad, and I went to California before dad died, I loved it!

* * *

Before I knew it, the sun was up and I was far from the reservation. I had no clue where I was and I was tired. I needed to find a cheap motel or something for the day. The air smelled unexpectedly fresh and a little dry. It was warm, I was dressed in winter clothes and I was already hot to begin with. I found a gas station and asked where I was.

The store clerk looked at me oddly because of my clothes and replied with "Smyrna, Georgia." I bit my bottom lip and think for a moment.

"Which way to Atlanta?" I asked thinking of the first city that came to my mind.

He gave me detailed directions and wrote them down for me. I thanked him, bought a water with a couple of dollars in my pockets and went to the bathroom to change into the most summer-friendly clothes I had: A thin, short sleeve white t-shirt with a deep v-cut neck line and a pair of denim shorts.

* * *

I was about an hour away when a girl named Ester and her two friends let me hitch a ride. I told them that I just had to get away from home. I told them about Sam and Emily, but not the wolf/supernatural part.

Ester was a sweet girl. 20-years-old and lived in Georgia all her life. Her gay friends Corey and Chris were nice and had me laughing like a lunatic. All of them were dance instructors at a studio in Atlanta. Ester was hip-hop, Corey was jazz and Chris was waltz. Ester taught mostly every age and ethnicity. Corey got his income being the choreographer for school musicals and Chris was paid a pretty to give lessons to couples getting ready for the wedding day. The asked what I did, I told them I had a Bachelor's in Financial and business management.

"So basically I'm a bore." I said shrugging. Ester was a maniac on the road. I would love to see chief Swan try and get her to the side of the road.

"So besides the whole cousin/boyfriend thing, why did you leave?" Chris asked surprisingly. I shrugged.

"I actually ended on good terms with Sam. I wasn't totally distraught. We didn't have… Um…"

"Sex." Ester said plainly and I nodded. "I can tell that you're a virgin." She teased and Corey pinched her. She yelped and slapped his hand.

"Very good. Um, well, I was okay with Sam and Emily. It's the _others_ that didn't like the fact. Since I didn't have Sam, they all got a little overprotective. So I tried going out a few times. All dates ending in disaster. Threats were made and I had the bad rep because of the bad brothers. Well, they aren't my brothers, but we grew up very closely." I said.

"So, you left because you were being smothered?" Ester asked trying to get the story straight.

"Yes. That and the fact that as soon as I stood up to them, I was labeled a bitch and 5 out of 9 of them voted me gone. Not 'You HAVE to leave', but 'We aren't going to speak to you any longer.' The one trying to make me leave, Quill, said I was a cock tease because I was a virgin. Then my friend, Paul, and Quill started fighting. I was unlucky enough to hear this conversation." My voice was completely monotone and unemotional.

Ester gripped the steering wheel hard. Her knuckles threatening to go through her skin. "Either way, I don't plan on going back anytime soon. I just need to find a cheap hotel, find a job and I'll be good." I said.

"Oh none of that now!" Ester said. "I need a new roommate. The rent is 900 a month. It's pretty big. 225 cheap for you?" She asked and I replied with a nod. "Good. My last roommate lasted what, boys? A week?"

"Six days." Chris said laughing at her. Corey rolled his eyes.

"I am a higher roller and a all night party girl. She couldn't run with the big dogs." She said acting tough even though she was probably 5'4 if not shorter.

"If you want to shit with the big dogs stop pissing with the puppies."I said. After that being said Ester and Chris broke into a fit of laughter. I looked at Corey questioning.

"Ester, judging my your driving, how drunk are you?" Corey asked. Chris laughed even more and Ester stopped laughing.

"Cute, Core, Cute." She said with bitter sarcasm. Me and her are **bound** to be good roommates.

We were in Atlanta now and Ester brought me to that apartment. After seeing the size and work in the apartment she was paying really cheap for that place. It was more like a flat rather than a apartment. 5 bedrooms. Each had a bathroom and a guest bathroom. A beautiful kitchen, living room, small dining room and a balcony with a bad ass view! After being here, I definitely wasn't going back to my shitty place in La Push. Maybe for good.


	2. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


	3. What Awaited Her

"So… You're sure?" Her mom's voice was practically pleading that this was some kind of sick misunderstanding. The pack of 6 foot 5 boys came into the Clearwater house. Sue went into the kitchen to hear better.

"Yes. I'm sure. Please don't tell anyone until I get home. I'm actually at the airport now. You think my room will be ready until then?" She asked not wanting to impose on her mother. "I don't want to impose, but I just thought you had the right to know what was going on with me…" No reply. "I could always stay with some friends in Seattle if you-"

"Oh, don't even think about it!" Her mother said sternly. Suddenly, Sue screamed loudly. "Damn it, Paul!" Sue yelled. Paul had came up behind her and scared her by grabbing her waist.

"Going through security talk to you later. See you when I get home. Bye!" She said quickly and prepared for what awaited her when she arrived home.


	4. Oh, my sweet Leah

Leah took in a deep breath. It was around 12 o'clock at night. Her mother had picked her up from the airport. There were a lot of tears and hugging involved. Leah did not like the attention, but she really wanted to hold on to her mom.

"Oh, my sweet Leah." Her mother kept repeating hugging her tighter and tighter. "How was your flight? How are you feeling?" She asked helping her wit her carryon.

Leah shrugged. Was a airplane flight just as planned or enjoyable for that manner? "It was okay. Too many people though. I felt like I was in a can of sardines. Room as well as smell. Then the plane was the length of a stick of gum! We had a flock of geese on our tail and we just waved our hands shouting 'Go around!' " Leah joked her mother laughed as tears fell from her eyes still. Sue wiped her eyes, happy that she did not wear mascara or eye makeup. "As for feeling wise, I just feel tired. I called the Doctor at Forks' Hospital. They are getting my medical records and I am going to go to Seattle for work. Did you tell anyone of my arrival?" She asked curious.

"Only I know. Seth was acting suspicious. Paul kept trying to get the phone after I talked to you. He is a nosey little bastard, that one." She teased. Leah gave a weak smile.

"How is Emily doing?" Leah asked. Then Sue's face grew grim. "Mom, if I can let it go, you can most certainly let it go." She noted.

"I am not forgiving Emily nor Sam. They are the reason you left." Sue was now angry at the memories of her little angel crying over those two hormonal horn dogs.

"Mom, I left because I lost dad and I learned about the pack. Sam was just a guy and we broke up two weeks before he even met Emily. The two of them had nothing to with me leaving. Paul was sweet about it though. He told Sam to stay away from me until my hormones got back into place. A little rude, yes, but still in a weird way, nice." She shrugged. "Hell, I might even hug Emily. Get everyone at La Push as screwed up as I am." She laughed. Her mother simply sighed.

Leah got her luggage and headed towards La Push. Her mother constantly asked her about dinner, but Leah always answered with, "I already ate, mom. Thanks anyway."

La Push was practically dead. Not a sound nor light was on. The only light was that of the moon and the sound of the waves from the ocean and the wildlife around them. "Where is Seth?" Leah asked while yawning.

"He is out with the boys." Sue answered remembering not to say pack. Leah was going through so much already that last thing she wanted to do was freak her daughter out by telling her brother was a werewolf now. She was already afraid of Paul and the others. Leah looked at her curiously as to asking, 'What boys?' Sue unlocked the house door. "Jacob, Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Collin." Sue answered and opened the door. Sue helped Leah with her luggage up to Leah's room.

Leah looked around. Memories flooded her mind. Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Kim, and herself playing spin the bottle. She wasn't too mad that Emily and Sam kissed. Emily confessed that she thought it was gross. Jared kissed Kim and Leah locked lips with Paul for 30 seconds. Each person involved in the game is 5 seconds. That's how they came up with the kissing length, in case someone got jealous.

She also remembered the night Emily came and kept begging Leah to forgive her. She had no control over it, but Leah honestly was not angry with Emily or Sam. Love was something no one can control, Leah kept coaxing. She insisted that she and Sam had broken things off weeks before Sam asked Emily out and that everything was okay.

"Leah, honey. It's late. Get some sleep, why don't you? I won't tell anyone you came home until you come down stairs for breakfast." She said. "I invited Seth, Paul, Billy, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Quil Senior, Collin's mom as well as Embry's and Kim." Leah felt like someone was missing.

"Call Sam and Emily. You may hate Sam, but Emily is still a part of this family. I don't need Sam in this crisis in my life mom, I need family." Leah kissed her mom's cheek. "See you in the morning, mom." Leah gave her a loving smile and went into her room.

Leah changed into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. Leah did not wear any make up so all she needed to do was use an alcohol cleaning pad to get the dirt off her face. She brushed her teeth as well as her hair. Her phone and ipod were charging in the outlet next to her bed as the electronics rested on the bedside table. Leah brought out her latest books and began reading since she was still jet lag. She took a melatonin to help her relax and soon enough she drifted off to sleep.


	5. LEE LEE! :D

Leah woke up at five in the morning. Her mother was still asleep and Seth was passed out in his bed. Leah could not believe how big he has gotten since she has been gone. "I guess a lot changes in 6 months." She said to herself and returned back to her room. She changed into a zebra print bikini with teal trim. She put on an oversized t-shirt that Paul gave her when red juice got on her white t-shirt. He spilled it on her on accident of course. She smiled at the memory, ate an apple and drank a glass of water before heading down to the beach.

Leah stripped off the t-shirt and began swimming laps in the ocean about fifty feet out then back to shore about 10 times back and forth. Her phone read 6:36. Leah laid out on a huge rock letting her hair dry. She headed back to the house. Her mom was in the kitchen drinking some coffee. "Hey, Early Birdie." She said. Leah kissed her cheek. "Enjoy your swim?"

"Yeah. It was okay. Been out there since about 5:10, 5:12. I swam since then. I'm tired now, but not tired enough to go back to sleep. Going to go take a shower. Hopefully, by the time, I'm ready, people will be here."

"People will be here at 8:30." Leah though 'Why so late?' Then Leah snickered. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that the laziest person in La Push is the first one to wake up, swim laps for an hour and a half and is deciding on whether or not to go play a little solo soccer while she waits. See you in thirty, mom." Leah went upstairs and prepared for breakfast.

Leah turned the shower on warm. She started turning the water nozzle colder and colder, loving the feeling of the goose bumps slowly rising on her skin. She washed her hair and shaved and washed her body with warm vanilla sugar body wash. She put some suave lotions on her legs and used vanilla body spray on her body and a little on her hair once it dried to make it smell extra sweet.

She put on some short shorts that had a rugged biker look to them. She put on her white puma shoes and a cream colored wife beater. She put on some mineral foundation powder, lip-gloss and some bronzer, although she did not need that much.

She straightened her hair a little adding a little flip at the end to give it a pixie sort of look. She put on her ihome on low, locked her door and began sketching what she always sketched: Wolves.

She always felt drawn to the animal. A mysterious, yet beautiful creature that was often seen as a worthless beast. She was glad she got her got her degree in zoology and wildlife biology and her Doctorate as a Wildlife Vet. That way she could work into saving and preserving the wondrous species.

The song "The Show", by Lenka came on. Leah sat on her bed and thought for a while. Leah pulled out 'The Wolf: The Ecology and Behavior of an Endangered Species by L. David Mech' and began reading as much as she possibly could. She realized that she could not just study wolves. For one it was _too _specific and second wolves are connected so much more into the world. She would have to study the wolves' habitat, their threats and their prey as well.

"Breakfast is ready!" Leah heard her mom call. She turned off her ipod and her Seth jump from his bed and practically run down stairs. "Hey, save some for me and Sue you cows!" Emily's voice teased. Leah straightened herself in the mirror. She could not deny herself that she was nervous. She took a breath.

"Leah, you're a big girl. It's your family and friends. Just take a deep breath and relax." She coaxed herself. One more deep breath and she went down stairs.

"Mom, why are you saving a plate?" Seth's voice questioned. Leah slowly made her way down the steps. Leah felt her knees shaking. Whether from her illness or nervousness, she could not tell. She got to the last step. Before anyone realized she was there, Seth jumped up and rushed over to her. "LEE LEE!" He yelled picking her up and twirling her.

"Seth, careful!" Sue warned. Leah was laughing loud as her once little brother was no longer _little. _Seth sat her on her two feet and hugged her. He was at least an inch taller than her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Traveled a bit, finished college and I'm back here." She explained as he hugged her tightly. "Um, Seth." She said. "Loosing circulation in my arms…"

"Oh, sorry, Leah." He apologized and released her. She smiled at him. "What happened to your hair?" He asked curious.

"Gave it to locks of love. Now what happened to your… Well everything! You sprout up like a weed!" She said.

"He eats like a bloody pig. That explains the fat." Paul teased. He came over to Leah and Seth. "Come here, you." He said and embraced her in his gigantic arms. "How've you been?" He asked. Leah looked over Paul's shoulder to see her mother's somber face.

"Eh, so-so. I've not been at the top of my game lately, but other than that, I've been okay." She shrugged. She looked at the others in the room. "I like how the two with shortest attention spans say hello to me first." She teased.

As if on cue, the all set down their plates and came up to hug her. She hugged Emily happily which seemed to struck everyone as an awkward moment. "Leah, honey, are you hungry?" Her mother asked breaking the tension.

"Not really, mom." Leah said. Greasy eggs and bacon did not exactly make her feel like chowing down.

"Well, I am finished. Care to go do something, Leah, or do you still have those lazy bones in your body?" Paul teased. Leah raised an eyebrow.

"For your information Mr. Meraz I woke up at five this morning and swam laps for an hour and a half. I'm probably more fit than you!" She laughed. With that he lifted up his shirt revealing his delicious abs. She bit her lip and he smirked. "I said fitter not stronger, you ass." She teased. Everyone either laughed or snickered. "Go get your sneakers. Me, you, soccer." Leah ran up stairs and got the soccer ball she got from brazil.

Leah met Paul outside, but not before her mother warned her to be careful, again. Paul was outside with no shirt on. It was fairly hot outside to it and Paul with no shirt on did not make it easier. "Pick a number." She said.

"21." He randomly picked and added a shrug.

"Fine then. First one to twenty one wins. Rules, no doing that thing where you put your palm on my forehead and push me away. No using your hands, you cheat. No goalies. You'll have to get the ball from me, which you won't." Leah had noticed that Paul had already set out the goals. "That one is yours." She pointed. "That one is mine." Then to the opposite side. "Now, GO!" She began kicking the ball to his side of the goal.

"Hey!" He shouted running towards her. "You cheated!" He was a little miffed, but still smiling as she scored a goal. She playfully pushed him.

"Did not!" She defended laughing at his childish behavior. "Again." She kicked the ball to him and it hit him in the chest. "You haven't played soccer a lot, have you, Paul?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"That obvious?" He asked sheepishly. She ran to him, retrieved the ball and kicked it back in the goal. She looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah. It's that obvious." She smiled.


	6. Yes, Paul Bacon

The game continued. Leah was sweating and so was Paul. They had one more point to go until the winner was claimed. He had the ball. She called a time out and cooled down for thirty seconds. "Come on, Leah!" Seth cheered. "He doesn't got nothing!"

"Whatever! Leah V.S Paul?" Jared asked. "Come on, Paulie! Are you going to let a girl beat you? Course not!" Leah went back on the field and prepared to win. Paul tried to kick the ball in the goal, but Leah bounced it off her hip. She began running back to his goal. She slid underneath him, causing him to fall forward. She quickly got up, kicking the ball lightly in difficult maneuvers and scored a goal.

Seth, Emily, Sam and her mom cheered for her. Paul was on his back still. Leah decided to be a good sport and help him up. After all, that last move was a little sneaky.

"That was a dirty move." He said looking up at her. She shrugged. "So does that mean you like to play dirty?" He asked in a sexual, yet teasing manner. She lightly nudged her with her foot. He grabbed her leg and she fell on top of him. She began laughing at him.

"Just like you, Paul. Besides size, you haven't changed a bit." She smiled at him as she laid next to him on her back. She looked at the others to find them gone; back in the house. She shrugged.

"Leah?" He asked. She moaned almost asking 'what?', but was too tired to speak. "Why did you really come back? What's here for you?" He asked seriously. She looked at him. His face was hard and serious. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Honestly?" She asked. He nodded. She breathed in deeply. "I had to come back, Paul. After learning all that I have in Brazil, Spain and Africa, I just had to come back and kick your ass in soccer. It just had to be done, Paul. Someone had to do it and who better than me?" She teased and laughed at him.

"So in other words, you really came home for me?" He teased questioning her with an arched eyebrow and a smirk glued to his lips.

"Yes, Paulie. You are just to irresistible. That and you smell like bacon." She teased.

"Bacon?" He questioned.

"Yes, Paul. Bacon."

"Well, is bacon sexy?" He teased.

"Oh," She faked moaned. "Incredibly sexy. Such a turn on. Forget Hollister cologne, just rub on some bacon grease." She teased and they both laughed

"What do you think they are talking about?" Seth question. His mom shrugged. "They are laughing again!"

"Seth, leave your sister alone!" His mother said laughing at her nosey son. "Emily, if you want, you can take home some leftovers if you want. Well, what's left of the leftovers anyway." She laughed.

"Thank you, Miss Sue." Emily said. "So how long is Leah staying at La Push?" She questioned while helping Sue with the dishes.

Sue shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. She called me yesterday and I picked her up last night at the airport. She was somewhere in South Africa." She said putting the dishes in the dish washer.

"I hope she stays a while." Emily said. "I've never seen Paul lose and act like that. Seth, do you think that Paul imprinted-"

"Nah. If he did, we would have all seen it." Seth said. "Although it's hard to tell what he looks at her like. He has always protected her like a sister. Flirts with her and looks at her like a normal hot girl. Which is gross, considering she _is _my sister." He said and both women laugh. "Oh my god she kissed his cheek. She's walking up to the house, mom, you got to come see this like right- Ouch." His mom smacked him upside the head.

"You nosey little booger, I'm going to let Leah and the others spy on you when you get a girlfriend." She teased her son and he huffed, crossing his arms. "Thank you for helping me clean, by the way, Emily."

"No problem. Happy to help." Emily said shrugging and smiling. "Sam is always on patrol so it's kind of hard to really do anything besides throw away to-go boxes and dust."

"Well, if you ever feel the need to clean you are more than welcome to come over and clean to your heart's desire." Sue said. "I am a cooker, not a cleaner. Leah is the same way. Seth doesn't do either." Seth shot a scowl at his mother and she returned it; playfully and in a teasing manner of course.

The front door opened and Leah entered with Paul. Seth crossed his arms. "What were you two talking about?" He huffed. Leah giggled, but tried to contained it my covering her mouth. Paul laughed at the youngest of the pack. '_At least he is being territorial now.'_ Paul thought.

"Seth!" Sue said laughing, but also warning her son. "Whatever Paul and Leah were talking about is there business." She said turning on the dishwasher.

"It's fine, mom." Leah said. She sat down on the couch with Paul. "Well, Seth, if you're dying to know, we were talking about how Paul smelled like bacon." Seth raised and eyebrow and shook his head. "Hey, you asked." Leah shrugged and quickly got up from the couch.

Dizziness hit her like a tidal wave. She swayed a bit and staggered to the side. Before she made another move or even fell down, Paul wrapped an arm around her waist. Leah's eyes flickered.

"Leah!" Sue gasped going to her daughter. "Paul, please set her back down, dear." So he did. Sue got to her knees in front of her daughter and rested her hand's on Leah's knees. "Leah, sweetheart, Do I need to call Dr. Cullen?" Her mother asked and Paul and Seth growled in reply. Leah looked back and forth quizzically at the two.

"No, mom." Leah said. "I just got up too fast. I just need to sit down for a minute." Leah wished her mother would not think anything about her feeling dizzy, but then again, Leah knew better. She laid her back against the couch and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Paul, Seth, will you step out for a minute?" Sue asked. "Leah, honey, I'll get you some water." Her mother said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Sue came back with a glass of water for her daughter. Leah shook her head and pushed it away lightly. "Leah, please drink." Her mother begged, but Leah still would not drink. "I knew you shouldn't have gone out and got all hot and sweaty like that. It's only going to make you feel worse."

Leah chuckled lightly looking at the ceiling and before she knew it, Leah began sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Sweetie." Sue wrapped her arms around her daughter's small, fragile sobbing figure. "Just relax, Sweetheart. I promise everything will be okay." Her mother rubbed her back, but Leah pulled away and started shaking her head 'no'.

"No, mom, no. It's no going to be okay and believe me, if anything is going to kill me, it's definitely not going to be me and Paul goofing around playing soccer." Leah sobbed. Leah's entire body was shaking violently.

"Leah, Sweetheart, just relax." Sue looked over to see Emily, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"How, mom? I'm dying! I have something that kills over 3 million a year and causes permanent damage for those who live! Me just living and playing shouldn't be the reason why I am going to die! I want to grow old or at least die in a car crash! This disease is just eating me alive and I c-c-can't d-do anything about it!" Leah began sobbing and she did not stop.

Emily stood still. "Emily, is still in the room, dear." Her mother let her know and Leah laughed between sobs.

"Good! She needs to know! I hate knowing that you have to suffer alone, mom. I don't want you holding all of the worry." Leah calmed down and began breathing normally. Emily came over and sat down with her aunt and cousin. Emily wrapped her arms around Leah, as did her mother. "Billy, Quil senior and you two are the only ones allowed to know what's going on. Unless the others over hear this conversation or look in my medical files, they won't find out. Either that or be suspicious of how I died."

"Leah?" Emily asked nervously. "What exactly is wrong?" Leah smiled at her cousin. _Relax, Leah. Breathe." _

Leah inhaled and exhaled deeply. "About two weeks ago, I started feeling weak and ill. I went to a doctor and the results came back that I was positive for leukemia. As soon as I found out, I called mom, packed my stuff and got on the first flight home. Me and mom agreed to keep it between us, but I think that _she might need more of a support team than me." She teased and kissed her mom's temple._

"_How bad is it?" Emily asked teary-eyed and clutching hardly to her cousins hand._

"_It's pretty bad, but the doctor said we caught it in time. Luckily there was a salon in the airport, go figure. I went over there, cut my hair, took it home and I'm going to give it to Locks Of Love. Actually, Emily, I have to run to Seattle tomorrow anyway. Would you like to come with me?" Leah asked._

_Emily smiled and gave her cousin's hand a tight, quick squeeze. "I'll be wherever you need and want me, Leah." Emily bit her lip to sustain from crying._

"_Well, I'm going to go up to my room." Leah said trying to get up, only to be pushed down by her mother._

"_Oh, no you don't." She said. She got up quickly and went over to the door. "Paul! Please come here, I need your help for a sec." She yelled out the front door._

"_Mom, No!" Leah moaned covering her face in embarrassment. "Remember, NO ONE, is to know about what's going on and I MEAN it." Leah growled._

_Soon enough, Paul came into the house. "Paul, is here to help." He said jumping through the door and posing as super man. Emily snickered at him and Leah playfully rolled her eyes. "What can I help you with, Suzie?" Paul said batting his eyes._

"_Easy, Lover Boy." Sue said. "I need you to help Leah up to her room. I don't want her falling down the stairs." Paul walked over to Leah, smiling like a devil. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her on the bed._

"_I don't know what's funnier, the fact that I am in your room and you aren't yelling at me or the fact that a guy is in your room and the whole pack isn't going crazy about it." He said smiling gorgeously._

"_Oh, Paul… You're not a guy. You're Paul!" Leah said and Paul fake pouted. "Aw." She said pouting with him. She opened her arms. He shrugged, still pouting and hugged Leah. She pulled him and he landed on her, while she laid down on the bed._

"_Hey, Leah, mom wanted me to make sure you were- OH MY GOD!" Seth yelled. "Mom!" Seth raced down stairs. Paul fell off the bed laughing in hysterics. I missed my family. Free entertainment._


End file.
